mabiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Golem
Golems are monsters composed of rocks and boulders with Fomor magic. They cleverly disguise themselves as a random pile of rock and boulders unbeknownst to newbies, and will attack by surprise and let its prey feel their hard, cold stone fists once it comes near its vicinity. Their huge size and fast speed makes them harder to fight and predicting their skills relatively difficult. Basic Information * Golems are monsters that use area attacks such as Windmill and Stomp. They usually impulse high damage. * Before they are hit or aggroed, golems sometimes lie on the floor. They are resting. This will recover their HP/wounds if they are injured from previous attacks. * All Golems have very fast movement speed. * All Golems, excluding Tabhartas, have the Rest skill. * None of them have Counterattack. * None of them have Heavy Stander, except those from Ciar Advanced, Ciar Hardmode and Tabhartas. * All of them have level 2 Mana Reflector and Natural Shield, excluding Tabhartas and the Small Golem * Try to maintain your distance from the golem. They have about 1/4th Boss Room aggro range (also about a full normal room range). ** Golems will aggro even if you run right past (they are among the few monsters that do). This makes navigating Ceo Island very difficult, since you have to pick your way between their aggro radii. * Golems have 2 titles to give out. ** One who has defeated a Golem earns "the Golem Slayer" title. ** One who 1 hit KOs the Golem will earn "the Golem Slayer with a Single Blow" title. * All Golems have Rank 1 Windmill. Exception of Golem (Small Black) (rank 5), and Magic Golem (rank 9). ** Knocking it down may provoke it to use Windmill. * If a Golem uses Smash, the Golem may cancel the skill before reaching the player and use something else, such as Stomp. It's strongly advised to interrupt the golem when it charges at the player with Smash. * Every Golem can Stomp players out of Play Dead. * Golems have no significant weakness. Smashmill, Fire Counter or Fire Wall are typical strategies used against Golems. ** A problem with Fire Counter is that when the Golem gets knocked back, you may still be in Stomp range or you may run out of room. ** A problem with Fire Wall is that Firebolt is too weak against certain Golems because they have level 2 Mana Deflector. ** Go here for suggested tactics to defeat a Golem. * Golems will likely spam Stomp if a player uses Counterattack. Normal link edit Golem (Ceo Island) |} |- | colspan="7" | |} link edit Sulfur Golem |} |- | colspan="7" | |} Shadow Cuilin Golem Template:Shadow Monster Snow Golem Template:Shadow Monster Golem (Dorren) Template:Shadow Monster Stone Golem Template:Shadow Monster Forest Golem Template:Shadow Monster Sulfur Golem (Alchemy) Template:Shadow Monster Giant Snow Golem Template:Shadow Monster Giant Sulfur Golem Template:Shadow Monster Dungeon Boss link edit Small Golem |} |- | colspan="7" | |} link edit Small Golem (White) |} |- | colspan="7" | |} link edit Small Golem (Moss) |} |- | colspan="7" | |} link edit Golem (Small Black) |} |- | colspan="7" | |} link edit Golem (Small Black) (Hardmode) |} |- | colspan="7" | |} link edit Golem |} |- | colspan="7" | |} link edit Golem (Hardmode) |} |- | colspan="7" | |} link edit Golem (Dark Green) |} |- | colspan="7" | |} link edit Golem (Dark Green) (Hardmode) |} |- | colspan="7" | |} link edit Golem (Blue) |} |- | colspan="7" | |} link edit Golem (Red) |} |- | colspan="7" | |} link edit Golem (Red) (Hardmode) |} |- | colspan="7" | |} link edit Golem (Light Blue) |} |- | colspan="7" | |} Field Boss link edit Golem (Black) |} |- | colspan="7" | |} Generation 2 link edit Tabhartas |} |- | colspan="7" | |} Theater link edit Castle Wall Golem |} |- | colspan="7" | |} link edit Giant Castle Wall Golem |} |- | colspan="7" | |}